Saiyu Academy
by Glitters4
Summary: May is a new student at Saiyu Academy, a prestigious boarding school for budding Pokemon Trainers, co-ordinators, gym leaders, breeders, etc. buried in the depths of the Hoenn Region. On her first day, she meets Ash, the sweet moron, Drew, the arrogant, rude showboat, and Brendan, a self-proclaimed 'bad boy' with too much confidence for his own good, all vying for her affection.
1. Discaimer!

**HUGE DISCLAIMER!**

* * *

I know, 99% of this is cliche, and everyone and their gramma has written a story involving this stuff, but it's not it's originality that makes this story good, its the potential that Pokemon's vast character base and what I do with that potential that makes this story worth reading. This story came about when I was daydreaming at school about my ex, who was my boyfriend at the time, and I thought it would be fun to put Ash and May in that situation, and with that, this story came to light. So, with that out of the way, I present to you, dear reader, Saiyu Academy!


	2. Ash

I shuffled helplessly through the crowded hallways, scanning the doors for a familiar phrase I couldn't quite remember. Someone's shoulder slammed into mine, snapping me back to reality and knocking my messenger bag of my shoulder onto the floor, which in turn spilled its contents onto the floor. I knelt down and started to pick up my books, and, to my surprise, the person I bumped into dropped down onto his knees next to me to help. I looked over and got a better look at him.

He looked about my age, which would make sense, since all the grade 10 classes are on this floor. He had spiky raven hair that looked as if he hadn't touched it since waking up, partially hidden under a red baseball cap with a blue Pokeball logo and a gray brim. He wore a charcoal gray t-shirt under an unbuttoned navy blue collared shirt, necessitated by the school's policy on uniforms. He had a lopsided crimson tie done up loosely around his neck. He wore a pair of cargo pants the same colour as his t-shirt,and had a mint green and sky blue backpack slung over one shoulder. He was kinda cute, actually. But I'll get to that later.

"Oh, thanks." I stammered in his general direction, blushing slightly.

"No problem. I shoulda been watching were I was going." he said, handing me the last of my textbooks. He picked up a small, leather-bound notebook that had also fallen out of my bag. "Hey, what's this?" he asked me innocently.

"DON'T TOUCH THAT!" I shouted, grabbing it out of his hand and shoving it into my pocket. My face flushed bright red, and I stared down at the floor.

"Um, sorry." he muttered, sounding somewhat hurt.

"Sorry. I... I didn't mean to yell." I told him, slowly standing up. "That book's just really important to me."

"Really? If you don't mind my asking, I'm getting curious." He stood up and smiled at me sweetly. "The name's Ash. Ash Ketchum." he told me, extending his hand towards me.

"Ketchum? That's really your name?"I chuckled.

"Yeah, what of it?" he asked.

I reluctantly shook his hand, smiling back at him.

"Nothing. That was rude, sorry. I'm May."

"Well, May. Where you headin' next?" he asked me.

"Um, Evolution 10, I think."

"Cool, me too!" he said excitedly. "You don't look familiar. Are you new here?"

"Yeah, it's my first day." I told him, nervously tucking my bangs behind my ear.

"Want me to show you the way?" he asked me.

I nodded silently and trailed behind him as he led me down the halls. What felt like an eternity later, he stopped in front of a door in the western-most wing on the second floor.

"This is it." he told me as he opened the door, standing aside to let me in.

"Oh, you're such a gentleman." I giggled as I walked past, and I saw him crack a slight smile as he followed me inside. I was about to sit down when the teacher, a middle-aged, nearly bald man wearing glasses, came over to me.

"Are you May? He asked me.

"Yeah." I told him nervously.

"Class!" he shouted, slamming his fist onto the desk next to me. "Put down the Pokegears! I've actually got something important to tell you this time. This is May. She's a new student starting here today." he told them.

A couple of people muttered a half-hearted "Hi."

I slumped down into the chair next to Ash, my face bright red. "Oh my Arceus, that was so mortifying!" I whispered to him.

"Yeah, that's Mr. Jones for ya." he sighed. "There's nothing you can do to stop 'im. Might as well get used to it." He pulled the brim of his hat down, leaned back in his chair, and clasped his hands behind his head.

The teacher, apparently named Mr. Jones, looked at him sternly. "Now, Mr. Ketchum, you know the rules, no hats in class."

"Dammit!" I heard him whisper under his breath, pulling his hat off and slamming it onto the top of his desk.

**So, what do you think of this so far? Be sure to favourite, follow, and review!**


	3. Drew

A couple of minutes into the lesson, I heard the door slam open. A tall boy with jade green hair and a look that just _resonated_ 'Don't mess with me' walked into the room. He was wearing a charcoal grey button-down shirt, a short-sleeved purple jacket, an undone plum tie, and beige cargo pants. His eyes were the same emerald colour as his hair, and his bangs covered one eye. He seemed like he would be considered one of the 'populars', at least back at my old school.

"Andrew, you're late." Mr. Jones told him sternly.

"Whatever. And it's Drew, dammit!" he shouted, slamming his fist down onto the first desk by the door.

"Don't go near that kid if you can avoid it. He's bad news." Ash whispered to me.

"Yeah, wasn't planning on it." I told him flatly.

After class, Ash and I went separate ways. I headed outside, where a Coordinator class was being held. To my surprise, I saw a boy with emerald hair following me. Drew. He stopped two lockers away from mine, keeping his head down as he undid the lock. "You're the new girl, huh?" he asked me, still not looking at me.

"Uh... yeah..." I stammered.

"I heard you're a coordinator. Hope you can keep up with me." he scoffed, flicking his bangs away from his face. He slammed his locker shut and shoved past me toward the back door. I stood for a second, then ran after him.

When I got outside, I immediately noticed Drew standing off to the side. I was about to walk over to him, but before I got the chance to, a tall woman with sleek black hair, who I assumed was the teacher, came outside.

"Are you May?" she asked me.

I nodded silently.

"Since this is your first day in our class, would you mind showing us one of your techniques?" she asked. She sounded a little too excited, if you ask me.

"I guess." I shrugged, and opened up the small yellow bag I kept my Pokeballs in. I picked out the last one, and closed up my bag again.

"I've been practicing this for months." I told her confidently. "Beautifly, onstage!" I shouted, tossing the Pokeball into the air.

The Pokeball cracked open, and my Beautifly emerged, hovering in circles.

"Beautifly! Silver Wind!" I called.

Beautifly spun around in place, spinning up a small, silver tornado around itself. I pulled a handful of random coloured strips of ribbon out of my pocket. One by one, I tossed them into the column, until the wind pulled them around Beautifly like a cocoon.

"Now stop!" I shouted. I clenched my fists in anticipation, waiting for the moment of truth.

As the wind died down, the ribbons slowly fell to the ground, landing in a perfect circle underneath were Beautifly had been hovering as the Pokemon swooped backwards and landed on my head. I struck a pose as the other students, who had gradually started to notice as I went on, applauded. Drew was still standing at the back, but I saw him crack a slight smirk during my performance. I smiled back at him, and he blushed and turned away from me, looking embarrassed and actually sort of mad at himself.

"That was very impressive, May! You've got some real potential!" the teacher told me.

"Wait a second. She looks familiar." I heard a guy at the back say.

"Yeah. I think she won the Grand Festival a few years back." another girl replied.

"I see she lost the bandana." the boy chuckled.

"Is this true, May?" the teacher asked, looking somewhat shocked.

"...Yes?" I replied nervously. I had planned not to say anything until I got to know some people , but I guess news of region-wide events travels.

"Well it's certainly not surprising, with your natural ability." she said, back to her overly-excited disposition. This isn't first grade, lady.

"Oh, it's not natural. I'm a total klutz." I giggled.

* * *

The rest of the day was a blur, and by the end of the day, I needed some fresh air, so I went out back where class had been held that morning.

To my surprise, I saw a familiar purple jacket and emerald green hair already outside. I leaned back against the fence, closed my eyes, and took a minute to take in what had happened today.

When I opened my eyes, Drew was standing over my with his hands on his hips. I screamed and lost my balance, falling on my butt in front of a cute guy. Smart move.

He chuckled and held his hand out to me. I grabbed it with both hands and pulled myself up with his help.

"Thanks." I groaned, dusting off my skirt.

"You weren't kidding when you said you were a klutz." he laughed.

"Yeah." I patted my back pocket, and was shocked when I found it empty.

"Lookin' for this?" He asked me in a voice told me he did something.

"DREW!" I shouted. He ran in the opposite direction, holding it high in the air.

I ran after him, desperate to get it back. He was laughing. That's what I hate about boys. They think keeping secrets is a game. That's why I've never been in a relationship that ended well. _Yeah, _thats _why, _I thought to myself. Hey, shut up, me. When I finally caught up to him I grabbed his arm, yanking the book out of his hand. I shoved it back into my pocket and doubled over, gasping for breath. Drew was laughing like a maniac, but I could tell from his breaths that he was about to do the same.

"If you ever do that again, I'll kill you, honestly." I snapped.

"Hey, sorry. Butcha' better get used to it with the kind of people at this school. I'm preparing you, is all."he told me, flicking his hair out of his eyes. He does that too much.

"I gotta go. See ya."he told me, and started walking towards the boys dorm. He turned back to face me, and blushed slightly. "Oh, and one more thing. This is for that Beautifly of yours." he said. He turned back around and started to walk away, but tossed a single red rose back behind him. I ran towards him and caught it just before it hit the ground. "For Beautifly my ass." I said to myself. After he had disappeared into the boy's dorm building, I turned around, slung my messenger bag over my shoulder, and walked towards the girl's building.

**ARGH OOC DREW AT THE END AND IT WAS GOING SO WELL**


End file.
